


Rainy-day Homework

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, Deaf Link (Legend of Zelda), Drabble, M/M, Roommates, Sheikha Slates are phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Link and Zelda have the misfortune of being roommates with the gerudo prince Ganondorf.  Link doesn't think this is all that bad, however.  After all, when he and the gerudo finish their homework, they get to watch Netflix and cuddle.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Rainy-day Homework

Zelda huffed as she signed, ‘Why did we get stuck with some prince punk for a roommate?”

‘You’re a princess, remember,’ Link signed back.

‘I may be a princess, but this is not fair.’

‘I don’t mind sharing a room with him.’

‘Of course you don’t.’ Zelda huffed again, glaring at her best friend. ‘I’m going to the library, I have classwork to finish.’

As she stormed from the dorm room with her bag, Link sighed and leaned back against the wall alongside his bed. He felt his Sheikah Slate buzz, but decided to ignore the notification as it was likely Zelda griping even more. His best friend was rather strong-willed. His Sheikah Slate then buzzed twice more in quick succession. Continuing to ignore the device, he grabbed the book sitting on his pillow and a pencil and got to work on annotating.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and in stalked a tall, soaking wet man. He gave Link a glare, but the blond hadn’t noticed his entrance. His glare softened into a smile, and he walked over to him and tapped his shoulder gently.

Link glanced up, then smiled and signed, ‘Hey. Is it raining out? You’re soaked!’

‘It is raining, and Zelda was not happy to bump into me in the courtyard!’

‘You two don’t have to hate each other, Ganondorf.’ Link gave him a pointed look, and the man laughed.

‘You know it’s all in fun. Now, pardon me while I get dry clothes.’

After Ganondorf had changed, he sat down beside Link and put his bag next to them on the bed. ‘What are you up to?’ he asked.

‘Homework for Middle-Hyrule History. The usual.’ Link smiled again, shaking his head. ‘The workload is getting annoying.’

‘I have to do an essay on art in Early Hyrule,’ Ganondorf said. ‘It’s due later this week.’

‘Maybe you should get to work on that. When is your next big project?’

‘There’s an oil painting project due in a few weeks, I haven’t figured out what I’m painting yet, though.’

Link shrugged in response, then turned back to his book and rested his head on his roommate’s shoulder. Running his hand through his dark red hair, Ganondorf smiled to himself and pulled his laptop out of his bag. As it booted up, he watched the rain fall out the window. The room lit up with light, followed immediately by a loud crack of thunder.

Getting Link’s attention, Ganondorf signed, ‘Zelda’s going to have fun out in the rain. It’s thundering.’

‘Oh no. Maybe she’ll stay at the library awhile longer,’ Link responded, grinning.

‘What? You actually enjoy spending time with some awful gerudo prince?’ Ganondorf teased, earning himself a nudge.

‘Zelda’s a princess, I don’t understand why she hates you.’

‘It doesn’t matter. Let’s get our homework done, then we can watch Netflix or something, okay?’

They shared a smile while another crash of thunder rolled through the window.

* * *

Upon finishing his homework, Ganondorf put away his laptop and gently put an arm around Link. The blond tried to hide his smile, leaning in to him. Before long, he finished his annotations and pulled out his Sheikah slate, opening up Netflix. He turned slightly, asking, ‘What do you want to watch?’

‘It’s your turn to pick. Wasn’t there an ancient Hyrule docuseries you wanted to see?’

Nodding, Link scrolled through the various shows on his list, finally settling on a show called ‘The Story of the Beginning of Hyrule.’ After making sure the closed captions were on, he settled against Ganondorf’s side and pressed play.


End file.
